1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an assembly for video encoding, the video encoding including texture analysis and texture synthesis, and to a corresponding computer program and a corresponding computer-readable storage medium. In particular, the invention is applicable for reducing the bitrate in transmitting video data.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many video scenes contain typical textures such as water, grass, trees, clouds, sand, etc. These textures are typically rich in detail and therefore very expensive to code. However, exact reconstruction of these textures may be considered unimportant if they are depicted at a low local resolution. It is therefore unnecessary to first perform a computing-intense encoding of such texture areas, to transmit the resulting (large) amount of data, and to finally reconstruct the texture on the basis of MSE (mean squared error). The viewer only needs to be able to recognize the depicted detail-irrelevant texture, which is often not the case even with the reconstruction thus performed if a pre-filter is employed, since the texture is corrupted thereby.